


Synonymous with "Fail"

by Eline (Sans_Souci)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: First Time, Homework, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Teenagers, didn't get done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sans_Souci/pseuds/Eline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Least we forget, Lelouch has the stamina of a tired sloth. Request fill. Reformatted for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synonymous with "Fail"

**Author's Note:**

> From the lovely kink-meme: Request for Lelouch trying to screw Suzaku but not having the stamina to finish what he started and they have to . . . adjust.
> 
> I had to take the challenge. ^__^

* * * * * * * * * * * *

It had started out innocently enough.

Lelouch had a pile of extra work to do for skipping classes. Suzaku had a stack of homework to catch up on because of his frequent absences from school. They had both viewed the miniature mountain of assignments with some dismay after their teacher, with an evil glint in her eye, said that they were not going to pass the term unless they got their backlog of work done by Monday.

Backed into a corner, the two of them accepted their fate and dragged a term's worth of work back to Lelouch's residence after school that day to get started on their punishment.

Surveying the pile of books and worksheets from various subjects, Lelouch declared that they would start with all the mathematics assignments first. Suzaku went along with it as he found it harder to do calculus later in the day.

The tedious hours dragged on through pages and pages of calculus. Lelouch was obviously bored out his skull. Mathematics was a breeze for him--it was just the tedium of doing the problems and presenting his working. Puzzling his way through another problem, Suzaku realised exactly when Lelouch’s patience wore down--it was when one sock-clad foot nudged his crotch and continued to tease him through his uniform trousers. 

“Hey, we still have three more calculus assignments to finish,” Suzaku said mildly.

“And the history, geography, literature assignments after that,” Lelouch agreed. “The day’s already gone anyway.”

The weekend was probably blown as well. Which was why Suzaku did not object when Lelouch leaned over the table and kissed him.

“Mmm . . .” More than happy to accommodate Lelouch’s advances, Suzaku opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to engage in a hormone-fuelled tango. 

Wanting more, Suzaku started fumbling with the fastenings of Lelouch’s tunic. Lelouch put a stop to his “ham-handed pawing” and undid his uniform himself. Some people might find Lelouch a touch too condescending, but he was the same finicky prince Suzaku had known seven years ago.

They had experimented beyond necking, and it seemed that Lelouch was not going for just a hand-job this time as he nudged Suzaku in the direction of his bed. Shrugging off his school uniform tunic, Suzaku watched as Lelouch removed his own top. Lelouch was more than just alluring when his porcelain-fine skin was flushed with desire.

Straddling Suzaku’s lap, Lelouch started to work on his shirt. He was distracted by Suzaku kissing his neck and squirmed a little as strong hands massaged his thighs and crept up his sides. Not one to lose the initiative, Lelouch tugged at Suzaku’s shirt, peeling it off so that he could access that gloriously tanned skin. Being a soldier in the military had some obvious advantages, Lelouch thought as he caressed the firm pectorals and taut abdominal muscles. He teased a nipple experimentally and was rewarded by Suzaku’s gasp of surprise. Not that he needed to hear anything to know what was going on underneath him . . .

Deciding that it was now or never, Lelouch pressed Suzaku back into the mattress. His old friend allowed this and watched with some anticipation as Lelouch unzipped the fly of his trousers and started stripping them off.

Suzaku groaned as Lelouch ground their erections together. That was incredibly hot . . .

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Suzaku asked as Lelouch got between his legs and peeled his underwear off.

Lelouch frowned at him, obviously wondering what in the world he could have forgotten.

“The condoms, dummy.” Seeing Lelouch’s flabbergasted look, Suzaku took pity on him. “There’s one in my wallet.”

Pretending he was not flustered at all, Lelouch forgot to ask what Suzaku was doing with condoms in his wallet. Hooray for pre-lubricated condoms--Suzaku did not want to remind Lelouch about the lubricant and have the prince stop halfway and sulk in a corner. It had taken the other boy long enough to develop hormones and a libido. And to discover that Suzaku was more than willing to participate in some teenage experimentation.

Trying not to appear overeager, Lelouch eased his way into Suzaku, who groaned at the initial penetration but did not object to him going further. It was indescribably erotic and somewhat dirty at the same time. 

“Lelouch . . .” His name issuing from Suzaku’s lips spurred him on. Lelouch pressed Suzaku’s legs forwards so that he could increase the pace of his thrusts.

But Lelouch could not keep that rhythm up for very long. Suzaku . . . was kind of heavy. He was finding that keeping Suzaku’s legs up while thrusting was really hard going.

“Umm . . . Lelouch?” Being more flexible, Suzaku could deal with the semi-doubled-up position he was in, but Lelouch looked winded.

“Ah . . . Just a minute . . .” Lelouch panted, releasing Suzaku’s legs. “I need to catch my breath . . .”

There was a very awkward pause as Lelouch tried to get back into position. And failed.

_Oh Lelouch . . ._

“Why don’t we try it another way?” Suzaku suggested. If this continued, Lelouch would be even more embarrassed if he could not . . . finish what he started, to put it in a less crude way. And that might just scare him off sex for a while. Clearly, Suzaku had to do something.

“W-what other way?”

Suzaku sat up and switched them around. Lelouch, of course, was trying not to look too relieved as Suzaku laid him flat on his back

Lelouch was still Lelouch, Suzaku thought fondly as he lowered himself back down on his _Buriki_ princeling’s cock. He started to ride Lelouch, eliciting a lust-filled groan from the other boy.

“That’s better, right?” Suzaku asked. As Lelouch did not look capable of answering, he took it that he was doing it right and bent to bestow sloppy kisses on his gasping mouth.

Of course Suzaku was not going to let Lelouch get away with doing so little. He grabbed Lelouch’s hand and brought it to his cock, hoping that he would get the hint.

“Ahhh . . . yes, more,” Suzaku hissed as Lelouch started to pump him. He ground down harder on Lelouch’s erection, finding the right angle to maximise his own pleasure. “Faster . . .”

“Suzaku!” Lelouch moaned, managing to arch his hips up a bit as the need inside him intensified in response to Suzaku’s pace. Suzaku was squeezing him--so unbelievably hot and tight around him--

“Almost there--” Suzaku could feel the other boy shuddering under him and clamped his hand over Lelouch’s as he was stroked to completion.

“Nnnnhh! Uh . . .” Jerking his hips up convulsively, Lelouch almost blacked out as he came.

Wrung-out in the aftermath of his orgasm, Lelouch could only stare at the ceiling as Suzaku affectionately leaned against his chest. Suzaku was well on the way to taking a comfortable nap on his Lelouch-pillow. There was really nothing better to do after this sort of thing . . .

Twenty, maybe thirty minutes later, Lelouch poked in him the ribs, demanding that he move. There were still history essays to write.

“The assignments can wait,” Suzaku suggested. “I mean if you’re tired--”

“I’m not tired!” Almost falling out of bed, his old friend stumbled to his feet slowly.

“Sure,” Suzaku said, not unkindly because Lelouch looked really wobbly on his feet.

A knock at the door made them both look up.

"Suzaku? Big brother?" The familiar sound of Nunnally's voice issued from beyond the closed door.

"N-nunnally?" One would never have thought that Lelouch had been on the verge of fainting from exhaustion a minute ago by the speed at which he moved. He was in his shirt and trousers before Suzaku could even sit up properly. 

"You've both been working so hard, I thought you might like some tea and snacks," Nunnally said. "You sound so tired, big brother--why don't you and Suzaku take a break?"

"S-sure, of course . . . Uh, why don't you go to the dining room first and get things started?"

When Nunnally's wheelchair was heard rolling down the hallway, Lelouch gave a visible sigh of relief. His eyes widened as he noticed Suzaku, still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were almost naked in front of my sister, you shameless degenerate!"

Suzaku tuned out Lelouch's maniac ranting about how easily Nunnally's fragile innocence could be sullied and got dressed. Tea sounded good right about now.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write that. You know he’s not called “Zero” for nothing.


End file.
